


Easy Decisions, Hard Decisions

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mild Blood, Missing Scene, Ultimatum Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec can barey think when Magnus is in danger; and Magnus feels exactly the same way.(Missing Scene from S01E13 'Morning Star')





	Easy Decisions, Hard Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just had to fill this in, because taking Alec hostage would be incredibly difficult; unless someone else was threatened...aaand here we are.
> 
> Plus, I adore Ultimatum Angst, so there's that.

“I wouldn't, Shadowhunter.” 

Alec doesn't fall for tricks. You can't turn around at every sound in the middle of a fight. But the way the guy said it, the distance at which he said it from, made him pause. It was a threat; but it was somehow more threatening by the cadence of it, the soft way the man spoke and the fact that he was, as far as Alec could tell, still on the other side of the room. Alec knew the men he'd been fighting all had swords, so he knew he was in no immediate danger if the man was far away. So, what was it? 

The pause had obviously been noted by the man. “That's it. Lower your bow and turn around slowly.” 

Well, there was not getting distracted and then there was being stupid. 

Alec took the tension out of his bow long enough to punch the thug in front of him, hard enough that his nose broke and he fell to the floor, unconscious. He refused to call the bleeding man a Shadowhunter, Valentine's men weren't Shadowhunters any more, they were traitors. 

Alec kept the arrow knocked but did do partially as he was asked, turning slowly. He wasn't going to turn round completely defenceless. He wasn't an idiot. 

When he turned and saw what was in front him, he stopped breathing. It was only after several seconds that there was a sharp intake of breath. It took him a second longer to realise that it was him who had made the noise. 

Magnus often took his breath away; but not like this. This was being breathless for all the wrong reasons. The second thug in the room was standing behind Magnus, large arm across the warlock's lithe chest, pinning Magnus' arms to his sides. He had a seraph blade held in his hand. A hand that was held to Magnus' throat. 

Alec lowered his bow ever so slightly. It wasn't even a conscious effort. He wouldn't have even known he'd done it if the man hadn't started mocking him. 

“So it's true. The 'Great Alec Lightwood' has feelings for a _Downworlder_. How disgusting.” The man actually spat on the floor after speaking, as if even saying the word would taint him irrevocably. 

Alec shifted his weight, his bow rising again, about to take a step forward. 

The man tutted, pulling Magnus closer towards him. The Seraph blade nicked the warlock's throat; and a tiny drop of blood formed. 

Alec froze. 

“Good, glad we understand each other. Now, throw down your bow.” 

“Alexander...” Magnus said, meeting Alec's eyes. 

“You shut your filthy mouth, warlock!” The man shouted, moving the blade somehow even closer. 

Alec saw the way that Magnus swallowed with difficulty, a rivulet of blood flowing down into the hollow of his throat; and he wanted to kill this man. He wanted to take him to _pieces_ for making Magnus bleed. 

“Okay.” Alec said. “Okay, look. I'm putting it down.” He slowly folded into a crouch, the bow placed carefully on the ground. It was close enough that he could hook it under his feet and have it in his hands in seconds. Again, not stupid. 

“Kick it over.” 

So, the guy wasn't stupid either. Great. 

Alec straightened up; and did as he was asked. The bow sparking slightly as it skidded across the hardwood floor. 

“And your quiver.” 

“Alec...” Magnus said, a warning to his tone. 

“Magnus...” Alec replied in the same tone. 

“What did I say?” The man said, taking his hand away from Magnus' throat long enough to punch the warlock in the side of the face, before putting the knife back where it was. 

Magnus grunted when the punch connected; but didn't say anything. 

Alec was proud of him for that. Not that his admiration would do them much good right now. He was desperately searching for a way out of this, running all scenarios through his head. Most of them ended with Magnus dead at his feet, blood pooling around his boots; and he couldn't allow that. Could barely even _think_ about that without breaking. 

He pulled his quiver off his back, wrapping the straps around the body of it; and when the arrows were also at the ex-Shadowhunter's feet, the man smiled. 

The smile looked predatory; and Alec tried very hard not to feel like prey. He didn't quite succeed. He'd never felt so powerless in a fight before; and didn't quite know how to deal with it. 

“I'm going to give you a chance here. And I really _shouldn't_ ; but you're such a good warrior, it would be a shame to lose your talents.” 

Alec bit back the quip he wanted to make, aware of things being on a literal knife edge. If looks could kill, though? That guy would be a smouldering pile of ash right now. Alec had never wanted to be a Downworlder; but he wished he was right now, wished he had even an iota of Magnus' power, wished this situation was over and his boyfriend (Maybe? Were they boyfriends yet? If they got out of this, he'd probably have to ask Isabelle what the protocol for these sorts of things were) was safe in his arms. 

He wanted to keep the guy talking though, wanted to keep him talking long enough that he could slowly, very slowly, draw his knife and throw it at the man. He knew he could do it with such accuracy that he would die, without hurting Magnus. 

“What chance?” 

“Join us.” 

Alec couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that came out. The laughter was cut off abruptly when the man shifted his weight. He didn't hurt Magnus again; but the intent was clear. He would. 

“Join you?” 

“Yes. Join the circle, renounce the Clave. They've gone soft, working _with_ the Downworlders, allowing them off the leash, ignoring the Accords.” 

“Okay. And how would I do that? Renounce the Clave?” 

_Keep him talking_. 

The words were going round Alec's head like a mantra. He nearly had the knife free, was so close to saving Magnus' life, so close to this being over. 

“Nice try, Shadowhunter.” The second man whispered in Alec's ear, clamping his hand down on Alec's wrist, squeezing painfully. Alec's hand spasmed and he released the hold he had on his dagger, the weapon sliding back into his thigh sheath. 

Alec had forgotten about the unconscious man behind him, so focused had he been on the scene unfolding in front of him. 

The old Alec would never have forgotten about an incapacitated, but not dead, enemy; and he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. His ineptitude might get Magnus killed; and that thought alone was enough to still him. 

He was desperately trying to work out what his next move would be when both of his arms were wrenched behind his back, held there by his assailant. After a second, he felt a blade at his own throat as well. 

The second the blade touched Alec's skin, Magnus had balls of light spinning in his hands, ready to fire. His arms were still pinned at his sides, and the spells wouldn't be _quite_ as strong without the hand movements to accompany them; but they would be strong enough to knock the man flying, saving Alec from danger. 

“Go ahead, Warlock. I'm pretty sure I can cut his throat before you can fire off those _things_.” The man taunted, pulling Alec's hands further up his back and causing an involuntary wince. 

Magnus looked at Alec, looked at a scene that he was pretty sure, were they to get out of this, he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind. A scene that would cause him countless sleepless nights. He couldn't lose Alec as soon as he'd found him. He just couldn't. 

Alec watched as Magnus' spell dissipated, watched as the Warlock seemed to shrink slightly in defeat. 

“Good.” The man holding Magnus said. “Now, lets go and join the others, shall we?” 

It was difficult, because of the way they were being manhandled through the many rooms of Camille's apartment; but Alec and Magnus never broke eye contact. 

If this was it, they refused to let the other person suffer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of this fic, I've decided. It massively needs a re-write; but thank you for getting to the end and reading it anyway! You the real MVP.


End file.
